


Morning With the Elrics

by NiefThing



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, FWP, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiefThing/pseuds/NiefThing
Summary: Ed doesn’t want to go to work, and he’s not planning on letting Al go either.Rated T for Ed’s mouth and implications.





	Morning With the Elrics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Would I have let the Shou Tucker thing happen if I owned Fullmetal Alchemist? No.

It was peaceful, for once, in the Elric household. Two sleepy golden heads were snoring softly, blankets piled high, and the stillness of perfect contentment seemed to permeate everything. As dawn’s pink fingers peered through the curtains and bathed the brothers in her glow, the younger gave a soft, snuffling sigh and buried his face further in his lover’s chest, blocking the sun from his eyes. Mismatched arms-one of flesh, one of metal- tightened in response, and they settled back into pure comfort and utter bliss. 

An alarm would have rung out and broken the silence, if the scheming older brother had not purposely deleted it the night before. Said brother snapped a golden eye open and looked over his lover’s head to the digital clock on the bedside table, smirking to see the time. They were already running late. If he had his way, neither of them would get out of bed until…

Sleepy bronze eyes opened slowly to look into bright golden ones. A sleepy smile lit Edward’s face as his little brother yawned. Alphonse was too adorable for his own good. 

“Good morning, Brother,” he said softly. Sleepy lips curved into a smile and there was no choice but to kiss them. 

“Good morning, baby,” Edward whispered back. They didn’t often use pet names, but here, blanketed by the softness of morning, with no-one around to judge them, there was no reason not to. “Go back to sleep.”

Al blinked up at him, then snuggled closer to his chest. “What time is it?” he said sleepily, eyes already drooping closed.

“We have time,“ Ed promised. A quick glance at the clock proved that they most certainly did not have time. They really should have been up fifteen minutes ago, but, hopefully, by the time Alphonse noticed, it would be far too late. He knew he should feel bad for his little white lie, but how bad was it, really? It was so nice to be here, safe and warm, with the love of his life tucked securely in his arms. No screaming, no crying, no annoying bosses yelling at their subordinates. Just the two of them bathed in morning stillness…

Stillness that was sweetly broken as Al pressed his sleep-warmed lips against his own. He opened his eyes in shock, but quickly closed them again as he recovered and began to kiss back, closemouthed and sweet. And then Al was shifting in his arms, guiding his warm hand down to his rear, and kissing him again. Fully awake now, the kisses were open and wet, and tongues were stroking and teeth were biting, and a gasp was torn from them both as Ed’s hands squeezed. Already, he was aroused, the surprise of the onslaught and the morning wood combining to get him up even faster than he would normally (hey, youthful vigor combined with the sexiest partner he could ask for- could you blame him?). He rolled suddenly onto his back, pulling Al on top of him, all soft warmth and gentle passion, and shifted him into a sitting position over his hips. Al blinked, dazed by the shift in gravity until Edward squeezed his rear again, this time with only the metal hand as the warm one stroked teasingly along the clothed front. He gasped and bucked a little, making Ed hiss as the movement brought heated flesh into contact. Another bounce, this time with more directed force and Al’s, head tipped back and he moaned. Very good…

Unable to be satisfied by just rubbing, he grabbed Al’s head and pulled him down for another kiss, free hand releasing Al’s rear to grope blindly for the nightstand. The limb flailed uselessly for a moment before he realized his fault: he couldn’t reach. He nearly growled as he pushed up, shifting into a sitting position, metal arm firmly around his brother as they kept kissing. But Al’s legs and weight and lips were distracting, and he reluctantly pulled away to lean for the nightstand again, pushing open the drawer that would hopefully contain the lube. On his lap, Al did the same, reaching for the nightstand on the other side, the one with the alarm clock, and the lube- 

The alarm clock.

Oh no. 

“Brother, why--wha- aghh!” bronze eyes, previously darkened with love, returned to their original brightness as Al leapt off his lap and began to gather clothes for the day. “You know I can’t be late again!”

Someone with less of an ego might have the decency to feel at least a little bad for trying to pull such a trick, but Edward Elric was not that someone. “And why not?” he challenged lazily, not letting his disappointment show through. He’d been hoping to at least get a round in before Al noticed.

“Some of us have bosses that care when we come in late,” Al’s attempt at a withering glare was compromised by his shirt, which was on backwards. He was forced to do a stupid sort of shimmy to get his arms into their proper places. Ed snickered. “And since the end of the quarter is coming up, he’s been absolutely up my ass about being on time.”

Ed murmured something along the lines of ‘I could put something else up your ass…’ Exasperated, Al threw his hands up in a defeated gesture and stalked into the bathroom.

Reluctantly getting up from the bed, he followed his still-fuming little brother into the bathroom. Said little brother was brushing his teeth with far more force than was necessary, and did not even acknowledge Ed’s presence, even when he wrapped his arms around Al from behind, being sure to exhale moistly on his neck, just the way he knew would make Al melt. 

Under normal circumstances, Al would have become putty in his hands, exactly how Ed liked him. But, under normal circumstances, Al would not be so stubbornly annoyed with him, they would not be running late, and they most certainly would not be in the bathroom of all places. Non-normal circumstances Al wrenched in his grasp, spitting out the toothpaste and giving him a warning look. “Brother…” 

Time to step up his game. “Mmm?” he said, languidly, brazenly rubbing his hips against Al’s rear, hands wandering over Al’s chest beneath the shirt. Al gave a quickly muffled gasp--perfect. Just a little bit more and…

Al punched him in the face.  
\-------------  
Ten minutes later, a very disgruntled Edward with a rapidly forming black eye was standing at the front door, watching Al bustle around in the kitchen, and contentedly watching his cute rear as he did so. He was still upset about having been thwarted by Al’s ever-present honesty, but his mood hardly ever interfered on a good perving opportunity. Besides, he had one more trick up his sleeve…

“Alright, Brother! I’m ready to go!” Al sang, grabbing two bagels and his over coat and sauntering over to the door… only to find Edward blocking his path. “Brother, I know you’re mad at me, but we have to-“

Ed held up a hand in what could have been a placating gesture, if it weren’t for the mischievous smirk, “I know, sweetheart, but…” he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Al’s waist, too quickly for him to move away, “I still want a goodbye kiss.”

Al valiantly tried to keep himself from blushing, and, when he failed, tried to mask it with a glare, “I think you’ve already gone over your kiss quota for the morning, Edward.” Usually, using Ed’s real name meant Al was seriously mad, but there was something in his eyes and voice that said he didn’t really mean it. 

So Ed put on his best puppy eyes and cupped Al’s head in his hands, “Please?”

“…Fine.”

Ed smiled—a genuine smile—and pressed their lips together, mouths moving softly against each other, when Al didn’t break the kiss and seemed to be leaning in towards him, he got bolder. He gently flicked his tongue against Al’s lips, almost smirking as Al’s mouth opened, allowing him to thrust his tongue into all that sweet warmth. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss and heard Al whimper softly. His hands, which had been resting respectfully on Al’s shoulders, began to move down, down, until they reached the crest of that adorable rear, and then he squeezed…

And Al pulled away. He would have protested, but suddenly something was being shoved into his mouth, and Al, suddenly holding only one bagel, was dragging him out the door and into the car. Ed’s sigh of defeat was muffled by the bagel in his mouth, and he sulkily started the car, backed out of their driveway, and drove away.

Somehow, even with Ed’s ridiculously slow driving, they pulled up in front of Al’s workplace just in time. Ed fixed his little brother with the most pathetic look he could muster, hoping to garner some pity, but Al just buttoned up his coat and reached for the door handle. But he turned back, making Ed’s heart leap, and hugged his brother tightly, burying his nose into Ed’s chest 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” he murmured, voice muffled by Ed’s shirt, “I promise. I love you.” And, with a quick kiss to Ed’s cheek, he was out of the car, moving quickly up the steps into the building and out of sight. 

Grinning like a fool and blushing like an idiot, Ed pulled back out into traffic and headed towards HQ.

Perhaps the day wasn’t totally ruined.

**Author's Note:**

> So… yeah. Not much to say with this one. Fluffy domestic Elrics are the weakness of my heart.


End file.
